Vanilla Ice
Vanilla Ice is a villain from the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Stardust Crusaders. Story Nothing is known about Vanilla Ice's past, who appears as one of Dio Brando's right hands, alongside Terence T. D'Arby and Kenny G.. Unlike every other of Dio's minions, Vanilla Ice is shown to be fanatically loyal to his master. He first appears informing Dio about Terence's defeat, so Dio invites him to his room. In their conversation, Dio says that even though Terence pledged loyalty to him, he was not ready to die for him and because of this was defeated. He then asks Vanilla Ice if he would willingly offer his blood to cure Dio's wounds, to which he responds by drawing a urn nearby and decapitating himself. Pleased, Dio uses his own blood to restore Vanilla Ice, reviving him as a vampire and entrusting him to defeat the heroes. As Avdol, Polnareff and Iggy invade the mansion, they make through the apparent maze inside, and track down a stand user nearby. Iggy is able to smell and attack Kenny G., who had been hiding in a wall, after which the maze is revealed to be a illusion created by him. Despite his quick defeat, Kenny G's illusion distracts the trio long enough for Vanilla Ice to approach them, which Avdol only notices after reading a carving in the wall. With little time to react, Avdol shoves the others away before being obliterated by Ice's void form. Polnareff and Iggy attempt to escape, running around the mansion while Ice gives chase. Instead of fleeing the mansion, however, they climb the stairs to the above room, but Ice simply takes a shortcut using his power and cuts off Polnareff's foot so he wouldn't be able to run. Polnareff uses his stand to break the objects in the room, which gives him and Iggy a opportunity to hide. Dio then appears and chastises Vanilla Ice for making so much noise, proceeding to attack him. However, this Dio was actually a fake created by Iggy's stand, which Ice notices and destroys. Vanilla Ice then suddenly gets pissed off at Iggy merely for having defiled the image of his master, so he punches the dog and proceeds to brutally kick him to vent his anger. Polnareff attempts to help Iggy, but Ice once again turns into void, so he uses Iggy's sand, scattering it around the room so he could track down Vanilla Ice's movement. When Ice appears again to look, Polnareff stabs him, piercing his head with his stand's sword, but Vanilla Ice survives the attack due to having become a vampire and breaks Polnareff's arm. At this point, Vanilla Ice returns to his void form and starts a spiral trajectory, which Polnareff would be unable to escape. Before Polnareff is obliterated, Iggy uses the last of his strength to save him but dies shortly after. When Vanilla Ice returns, Polnareff finally realizes Vanilla Ice became a vampire, so he breaks the wall in order for the sunlight to fill it and taunts Vanilla Ice, who rushes at him only to be disintegrated. Putting an end to DIO's line of vampire servants. In the OVA Vanilla Ice appears in the 1993 episodes of the OVA, his sole appearance being in the episode "The Warrior of the Void: Vanilla Ice". He serves the same purpose as in the manga: A servant of DIO who battles Polnareff and kills Avdol and Iggy. In the OVA, Ice slices Iggy in half and kicks the dying dog's corpse into a wall out of anger for the dog daring to defy DIO. His death in the OVA differs heavily from the manga. In the OVA, Polnareff repeatedly stabs Ice in a rage after seeing him murder Iggy, before slicing Ice's head in half. Personality Vanilla Ice is defined by his fanatical, intolerant, unrelenting, pertinacious, single-minded, and indefatigable loyalty to DIO. When DIO relates that he might want blood to heal, Vanilla Ice uses his Stand to sever his own head and fill an urn with his own blood. This is heavily implied to be a test of loyalty, as DIO promptly revives Vanilla Ice as a Vampire without drinking the offered blood. Although Vanilla Ice is normally a calm, reasoning, phlegmatic, dispassionate, and collected individual, he flies into a tremendous rage when DIO is disrespected in any way, shape, or form. When Iggy creates a sand construct of DIO in an attempt to take Vanilla Ice off-guard, the latter immediately abandoned his Stand in favor of beating Iggy to death with his bare hands and feet, stating that Iggy deserved a more drawn-out death than the simple annihilation brought by Cream's void form. It is also implied that Vanilla Ice is somewhat oblivious, inattentive, and absent-minded, being prone to using his Stand's void form to punch through walls instead of using the door. Powers and Abilities Vanilla Ice's stand, Cream (swallows its user and itself) turning into a sphere of void which obliterates anything on its path. Despite being invincible while in this void form, Vanilla Ice is unable to see, having to return and look to aim his attacks. Gallery CreamJoJo.jpg|Cream Vanilla Ice's death.png|Cream_as_Vanilla_Ice.png| Vanilla's Death Vanilla Ice in the OVA.png|Vanilla Ice in the OVA Vanilla Ice's death in the OVA.gif|Vanilla Ice's death in the OVA|Polanareff_attack_Ice.png|Vanilla_attempt_attack_Polnareff.png| Trivia *His name happens to be that of real-life rapper, Vanilla Ice. His stand is named after the British band of the same name. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Vampires Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Changer Category:Summoners Category:Fighter Category:Minor Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version